fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aito Melanie
Aito Melanie is one of the main Cures from Best Friends! Pretty Cure and Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥. Melanie is the third member of the group and the kindest. Melanie is Sarah's best friend since childhood. She met Anne and Sabrina for the first time in Middle School. Melanie is a really good singer and she likes to dance. She also likes to cook but is sometimes very unhandy. Melanie is based on FairySina's best friend Melanie/Melly. Her alter ego is Cure Voice (キュアボイス Kyua Boisu) the Cure of Music. History Appearance Melanie has brown hair that comes just past her shoulder. As a civilian, she wears a black Bolero with a pink colored top underneeth. She wears dark blue Jeans and Slippers. Personality Cure Voice Mystical voice and Magical Music! Cure Voice! 神秘的な声と魔法の音楽！キュアボイス！ Shinpi-tekina koe to mahō no ongaku! Kyua Boisu! Cure Voice (キュアボイス Kyua Boisu) is Melanie's alter ego. Her counterpart is Cure Crazy. Cure Voice is the Cure of music. As Cure Voice, Melanie has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. To transform, she needs her Color Screen. Cure Voice can use the attack Heartful Solo. Super Cure Voice Beautiful memories forever! Sparkling Hearts, Best Friends! Super Pretty Cure! 永遠に美しい思い出！きらめくの心、最高の友達！スーパープリキュア！'' Eien ni utsukushī omoide! Kirameku no kokoro, saikō no tomodachi! Sūpāpurikyua!'' Super Cure Voice is the upgrade Version of Cure Paint, she gains later in the Series. Cure Magical Voice Cure Magical Voice (キュアマジカルボイス Kyua Majikaru Boisu) is an upgrade Cure Voice gains in Pretty Cure All Stars New Wave: Mahō no Tomodachi!. Together with the others' upgrades, the girls form the group Cure Magic Friends. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Super Cure Voice in the season's finale. Transformation Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save! - "Love Check! Pretty Cure Digital Save!" is the official transformation phrase used by Melanie to transform into Cure Voice in Best Friends! Pretty Cure. First, she activates her Color Screen. Then she shouts "Love Check!" and her Screen shines in a blue color. Her body then gets covered in a light blue glow. Then she shouts "Pretty Cure Digital Save!" and she starts to dance. Her hair first becomes longer and get styled. Then her gloves appear and her shoes. After that, her outfit appears and a little bow appears on her chest. Finaly her Color Screen get stowed in the poppy pucket. Cure Voice then opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Etymology Aito (愛塔) - Ai (愛) means love, which could be an obvious reference to her very kind personality. To (塔) means tower. Melanie (メラニー) - Melanie is Greek and means "the black, dark", also "dressed in black", "dark" or "dark Curly". Songs Duets Trivia *Melanie has the same voiceactor as Sakura Kitaōji from Aikatsu! Gallery References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Melanie Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure Character Category:Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥ Character Category:Best Friends! Pretty Cure ♥Forever♥ Category:User:FairySina Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females